


My Proud Moms

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Emily is going on a date with Benji for the first time and Beca and Chloe are fussing over her and bickering like an old married couple and Emily keeps laughing at how ridiculously in love they are. (They aren't together)” ~~LemongrassAndSleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Proud Moms

“Don’t be nervous, Emily,” Chloe assures her. The girl just nods, but her rapidly bouncing knee indicates that she is still freaking out.

“She  _ should _ be nervous, he’s a senior,” Beca mutters. “Certainly too old for a freshmen.” She crosses her arms over her chest, staring menacingly out the window.

“Beca, if you’re going to be mean, you can just leave. I do  _ not _ need your negativity in this room while I do her hair,” Chloe sighs, testing the curling iron.

“It’s okay,” Emily pipes up. “She’s right, I am nervous! He’s a senior, and I’m just a freshman.”

“Emily Junk, you are not  _ just _ anything, understand?” Beca says sternly, rising to point an accusing finger in Emily’s face. “You are a treasure, Legacy, a damn treasure. And he better treat you like one, so help me God-”

“Beca, calm down,” Chloe giggles.

“Where are you guys going tonight?” Beca asks, settling on the edge of the bed, facing Emily.

“A movie, and some little Italian place,” Emily says, grinning as she fidgets with her hands.

“Sit still, or I’ll burn your head,” Chloe warns.

“What movie are you seeing? What theater?”

“Beca, you are not stalking them,” Chloe deadpans, turning to glare. Beca just raises her eyebrows in mock-innocence.

“I’m not stalking! I’m just curious,” Beca lies.

“Beca Mitchell, you are a terrible liar. Benji is a nice boy, he will not do anything to Emily,” Chloe turns around, back to Emily. “And if he does, you’ll hunt him down.”

“Benji is really nice,” Emily blushes.

“Better not be  _ too _ nice,” Beca grumbles, laying back on the bad to look at her phone.

 

“How about this?” Emily asks, stepping out of the bathroom.

“No,” Beca declares.

At the same time, Chloe enthusiastically says, “yes!”

“Guys,” Emily moans. This is the fifth time they’ve done this.

“The skirt’s too tight,” Beca decides. 

“We wear tighter skirts on performances all the time,” Chloe defends. “Like those leather pants, you picked them out!”

“That’s different,” Beca insists. “This is a date! It’s too tight, and the shirt is really low-cut, too.”

“Well, what would  _ you _ have her wear?” Chloe argues. Beca stands, flicking through the outfits in Emily’s little closet. After a moment, she smiles, tossing the articles at her.

“These are my pants from the Halloween party,” Emily says, not sure if Beca is joking. She had gone as a 90’s grunge-punk (which gave everyone plenty of opportunity to mock Beca for her old style), and the jeans were baggy, and loose. “And this is… a nightgown.”

“Bold style choice. Guys like that,” Beca grins.

“She’s not wearing that,” Chloe says. “She’s a big girl, and she can pick her own outfits. Which she should do soon, because we don’t have a ton of time, and I still have to do her makeup.”

“I liked that black dress,” Emily grins, finding it discarded on the bed. Chloe claps a hand over Beca’s mouth as Emily disappears into the bathroom.

“That was the tightest, shortest one!” Beca protests quietly when Chloe removes her hand.

“It is no shorter, nor tighter, than our Bellas uniforms. And I you and I both know that there are  _ far _ shorter, tighter things she could be wearing,” Chloe hisses. “Don’t you dare ruin this for her!”

“I am not ruining anything!” Beca snaps quietly. Neither girl notices Emily standing in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot, watching the two captains bicker. “But he is a senior, and she is a freshmen! That’s a three year difference!”

“We have the same age difference,” Chloe point out.

“That’s different! We’re not  _ dating _ ,” Beca whines, suddenly noticing Emily. “Hey, kid, look, uh… you look great,” she says, smiling.

“I’m a big girl, Beca, I can take care of myself,” she smiles.

“I know you can, but, Legacy… you’re like… the baby Bella,” Beca tries to explain while Chloe guides her to the vanity to sit for her makeup. “We’re all graduating, and you’re just… our little freshman.”

“And you’re just so  _ cute _ ,” Chloe coos, pinching Emily’s cheeks. Emily swats her hand away, blushing fiercely. “Now, let’s see if we can make you look a little less grade school, and a little more  _ nightclub _ ,” Chloe says, waggling her eyebrows seductively.

“I don’t look like I’m in grade school, do I?” Emily asks, furrowing her brows and pouting in a way that makes her look  _ much _ more like a child.

“I’m gonna go make a snack,” Beca sighs.

 

It takes much longer than they had thought to get Emily ready, mostly because of Beca’s arguing. As such, they were still upstairs in Emily’s room when the bell rang, leaving Beca to open the door. Benji stood grinning nervously, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He startled when he saw Beca.

“Benji Applebaum…” Beca drawls, her arms across her chest. She eyes him up and down, very slowly. “Come in, sit,” she says, pointing to the kitchen table. She sits at the head of the table, and he sits next to her, laying the flowers on the table nervously, fidgeting under her gaze. He pulls at the collar of his bright red button-down shirt, wiping his hands on his black slacks. “So, tell me, where are you going with my Emily tonight?”

“We’re going to the theater over on Maple to see the new  _ Avengers _ movie. Then I’m taking her to that Italian place,  _ Lady and the Tramp _ , because, um, like the Disney movie, y’know?” he says, smiling.

“So, are you calling Emily a tramp?” Beca asks, raising one eyebrow.

“No-no-no!” he says quickly.

“So, you’re the tramp?” she asks.

“It’s just the name of the restaurant, Becs,” he smiles.

“What are your intentions with Emily?” He widens his eyes nervously.

“Um, to have a good time?” Beca raises one eyebrow, setting her jaw. “To be a gentleman, make her happy, all that. Beca, I like her.”

“She’s three years your junior,” Beca points out.

“But she’s so… mature, and smart, and  _ good _ ,” he says dreamily.

“Alright Applebaum, let’s cut the crap, shall we? I know I’m small, and you’re big, and strong, and got all of your Treble buddies. But if you hurt Emily  _ at all _ \-  _ ever _ \- I will hunt you down, and I will hurt you. I may be small, but I can still whoop your ass to next Tuesday,” Beca growls, standing and leaning over Benji, jabbing him in the chest as she speaks. He leans back as far as the chair will let him, eyes wide.

“Beca Mitchell, you get off that boy,” Chloe shouts, running down the stairs. Beca snarls at him, moving back. “Hi Benji, you look nice tonight. Emily will be right down,” Chloe says sweetly, pulling Beca further back. Beca motions with her fingers to her eyes, then back to Benji in the universal signal for ‘I’m watching you.’ “Beca!” Chloe hisses, slapping her arm.

“Hi Benji,” Emily calls as she makes her way down the stairs. He stands, grinning stupidly and Beca just rolls her eyes. Emily looks beautiful (of course she does; Chloe never fails), with her too-tight dress, and her high heels, her hair falling in perfect ringlets. Her makeup is the perfect balance between just enough and too much, bringing out her natural beauty, while also enhancing it to an ethereal level. She looks like a goddess- until she trips on the last step, and Benji’s arms immediately catch her. “Oops,” she giggles, her face red. “Forgot that last step was there.”

“It’s a good thing I was here to catch you,” Benji grins, then turns bright red, as if realizing he was still holding her close. “Uh, um, I brought you flowers. I-I, um, didn’t know your favorite, but, like-”

“They’re beautiful,” Emily interrupts, taking the bouquet. “Let me just put them in water, and then we can get going, okay?” Emily skips away for a moment, leaving Benji to smile awkwardly at a glaring Beca. “Okay, bye guys!” Emily says when she returns, looping her arm around Benji’s to walk out the door.

“Have fun! Make good choices!” Chloe calls from the porch.

“Don’t stay out too late, and don’t do anything stupid!” Beca adds.

“You’re such a dad,” Chloe laughs once they close the door, settling on the couch for the night.

“I am not,” Beca scoffs.

“You are too. I’m surprised you weren’t cleaning a gun when he got here,” she teases. Beca muses that idea in her head; that would have been a good idea if she’d had a gun.

“Well, if I’m the dad, you’re the mom,” Beca fires back childishly.

“I’m a  _ cool _ mom,” Chloe winks.

“Okay, Mrs. George.”

“I  _ knew _ you’ve seen  _ Mean Girls _ ,” Chloe cackles.

“I fell asleep halfway through,” Beca shrugs. “But Amy Poehler is funny. So, now what do we do? We can order a pizza.”

“You’re planning on waiting up until you come back, aren’t you?” 

“Just to make sure she gets home okay,” Beca nods.

“Whatever you say,  _ dad _ ,” Chloe snorts.

“Nerd.”

“Loser.”

“Weirdo.”

“Thanks,” Chloe grins. Beca just rolls her eyes, settling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am Bechloe trash, and you should be, too.


End file.
